


Rvb park

by Anonboi



Category: Red vs. Blue, South Park
Genre: Crossover, Gay, Good good bois, M/M, Male Protagonist, Multi, Offensive bc its south park, Other, Reader-Insert, Swearing, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonboi/pseuds/Anonboi
Summary: Basically crossover w/ a reader and u are the same age as the south park kids. Ye





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

> You look out and see a planet that is similar to the one that you would have lived in if your biological mother wasn't such a target. "You ready to land (Y/n)?" You look up at Carolina before nodding ready to see a new life for yourself and your family.

* * *

 You run out of the ship excited to see what's in store for your new life. "No ya don't!" You feel someone yank you off the ground as you wiggle your legs trying to run from them. "We are not losing you again it took so long for us to find you!" "You weren't even looking for me grif!" You say and huffed. "Alright everyone get your things and move in." Carolina says as we get our things. We have separate houses. The Reds have a red house and the blues have a blue house, funny that there right next to each other too! To much of there disapproval you sill wore your armor. So everyone else was out of armor and in normal clothing except for you. You move your stuff into your room with a bit of difficulty. "(Y/n)." You here your name being called. You rush towards their voice. "Tomorrow is going to be your first day at school ok?" Wash says, you nod and hurry up putting your things away into your room so that you could explore the town.

"Ugh! How can you live in this type of weather! S-so c-c-cold!!" You hear Simmons say. "It's not so bad Simmons!" You start, "we can have a big cup of hot chocolate when we're done moving in right!?" You say happily. "Of course kiddo!" Sarge says patting the top of your helmet. "Yay!" "Hey (Y/n)?" "Yeah Carolina?" "Is it ok if you share a room with caboose?" "That's ok!! Plus! We're gonna have lots of fun!!!" You say excitedly. "Oh Carolina said you could explore the town now, but you have to bring someone so that they can watch over you and so that you don't get lost." "Ok! I'll take Donut!" "Alright! Let's get going (Y/n)!" "Ok! We'll be back later bye bye!" You say your goodbyes as you walk with him and Donut grabs your hand so that you don't run off. "we're gonna have to find you some clothes (Y/n)! We can't keep you walking around in your armor like this..." "it's fine Donut! It's not like we're in danger plus! I feel very comfortable in the armor!" "Oh well ok (Y/n)! What ever you say is ok with me!" You bothe walk around the town getting weird stares from people you pass by. "Hey!" You hear someone yell. You and Donut turn around to see 3 boys, one was a bit (a lot) chubby then the other two. "Is that a robot holding your hand mister?" One with a brown jacket asked Donut. "If it is then why does it look so stupid." The chubby one says. "I'm not stupid chubby!" You shout, They gasp. "Whoa! The robot, It talks!" "Oi! I'm big boned!" "Uh this isn't a robot kids... he's just wearing armor." "and I have a name! It's (Y/n) and this is Donut! My cousin kinda!" You say. 

The boys start to snicker. "What?" "Donut...? Is, that his real name?!" The fat boy says. "Yeah! His last name! His first name is Franklin!" "Yeah." "Well then why don't you call him that instead of Donut?" The one with the green ushanka asked. "Well we call ourselves by our last names well most of us!" "Wait..... there's more of you?" The fat one asked "yeah! Come on I'll show you! But first what's your names?" You say. "Oh sorry! I'm kyle" "I'm stan and that's fatass!" Stan says pointing at the fat one. "OI! I'M BIG BONED! and I'm cartmen!" "That's a weird first name but ok! Let's go! Come on Donut!" " _these children are..... strange..."_ Donut mutters under his breath. 

* * *

 

"I'm back! And I invited some people too!!" You shout and wave goodbye to Donut as you enter your home with the boys right behind you. "Hey little buddy glad to have ya back" Tucker comes in at pats your helmet before he enters the kitchen. "Who are your new friends (Y/n)?" Carolina asks from the couch. "This is stan, kyle, and cartmen!" You say pointing at them. "Ging-Mph!!" Before cartmen could even finish that word kyle closes his mouth. "Hello boys, I'm Lina welcome to our home. There are two more of us but one is out and the other is sleeping." She explains. "Are you (Y/n)'s mom?" She freezes. "Uh no... uhmmm.... I" "shes like a big sister!" You say. "Yeah" "Oh" the front door opens. "Papa wash!" You jump on wash's leg and hold it tightly. "Hi" he chuckles. "Hey (Y/n)." "That's your dad?!" "He's tall!" Stan and kyle say suprised. "Well it's getting late. (Y/n) you have school tomorrow your going to have to get ready ok?" "Ok!" "You boys should head on home." "Ok! Thanks for inviting us over (Y/n)! Bye" stan thanks you as they leave. "Your welcome! Bye guys!" You say closing the door.

Stans P.O.V.

"So what do you think about the new kid guys?" I ask "he's fucking weird!" Cartmen shouts. "Hey! Don't be rude fatass!" "Don't call me fat you stupid jew!!" "Grrr!" "Hey look! He lives right across from us guys!" Stan points out. "Your right!" "Well bye guy's!" "Bye! Stan" I open the door to see my mom.... she looked angry. "Where have you been Stanley!? It's dinner time! Come on.." She says bringing me inside and sitting me at the table. after a minute of eating I tell them were I was. "I was invited to the new house across the street! There our new neighbors!" "New neighbors? We should invite them over tomorrow!" Mom says. "How are they like stan?" My dad asks. "They're kinda weird... they like being called by there last names... and there last names aren't even the same..." I say. "What?" My mom asks. "Yeah! And they have a kid who's a bit taller then me who looks like he's a space robot! He's ok... he's very happy all the time..." "Uh stan it's getting late go to bed ok?" "Ok mom. Night" I say putting up my dishes and heading to bed. I wonder if the new kid is gonna take off all that armor when we get to school...


	2. Chap 2 schoooool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schoooool and reader telling there storys about being on planet chorus!

"What! Why?!" "Because you need to!" "Can I at least wear my helmet!?" "........fine" "YAY!" I hurry to put on (f/c) jacket and matching pants with red and blue shoes. Just like my shoes I put on one blue and one red glove. I grab my backpack from the floor and put on my helmet. "(Y/n)...... are you wearing your undersuit underneath those clothes....?" Wash asked me suspiciously. "Maybe...." he sighs ".....don't say I didn't warn you when I say it's cold outside." "Ok!" I yell as I run outside into the cold. I go to the bus stop and wait to the bus to come by. As I stand waiting I hear familiar voices from the distance. I turn my head to the side to search the same boys from yesterday but they have someone with blonde hair with them. "Hey guys!" "Hey (Y/n)" "robot" "stop being so rude cartmen!" "Uh fellas? Who is this?" "Oh that's (Y/n) he's the new kid!" "Well howdy (Y/n) my name is butters!" "Why hello butters! Nice to meet you!" The bus pulls up and I'm the first one to enter. When I get on almost everyone stares at me I quickly find an empty seat and sit down. I look out the window to avoid the stares. "EEK! Why!? I Don't Know them! WHAT IF THEY WANT TO K-KILL ME!" You hear someone yell and stutter out. "Just go" a nasally voice orders. You feel someone sit beside you they move every now and then. You turn towards them, it's a very jittery boy he has crazy blond hair with a button up shirt which was all over the place. "Umm hi there my-" "ACK!! D-D-DON'T KILL ME!" He shouts interrupting you shaking violently. "W-whoa! Hey hey! Calm down! I'm not going to kill or hurt you! I don't have any reason to!" You say lightly grabbing his shoulders. "Calm down, please" his violent shaking comes to a bit of a stop as he looks into your visor. Through the visor he sees concerning (e/c) eyes. He stops abruptly. "I..... umm... thank you..." he says, "no problem uhh.... I didn't catch your name..." "tweek! My name is tweek." He says "well hey tweek! My name is (Y/n) it was nice meeting you!" You say getting up. "Huh?" He gets up to see we're at school. He moves and exits the bus along with you. "Well I'll see you around tweek! Bye!" You say running into the school and into the councilors office.

"Whoa tweek didn't spazz out on that guy.... what did he do?" Clyde asks. "Uhhh...... ACK!!! H-huh?! What happened!?!?!" "Ok he's back"

I rush to get my locker number and code. "Hello there my name is mister Mackey I'm the school councilor m'kay, here is your locker number and code and the class room that you'll be assigned to" Mr. Mackey says giving me a paper. "Thank you sir! Goodbye!" I say in a hurry and leave the room. I find my locker and open it. "Hey (Y/n)!" I turn my head to see stan. "Hey stan! How are you?" "I'm fine! You?" "I'm doing great! This is a pretty cool experience for my first ever day at school!" You say excitedly. "Wait.... You've never went to school before?" He asks in disbelief. "Well....yeah... I've been with the Reds and blues for most of my life on chorus fighting and trying to survive and we've been getting in lots of adventures, but we decided to stop and settle down and stay that way." You say in a happy tone remembering the happy memories. "Uh what's chorus?" He asks "oh! I'll tell you later but...uh can you tell me where my class is?" You ask giving him your paper. "Oh! Ok! Let me see......oh! We're in the same class! Follow me!" He says as he heads to the classroom as you follow behind him.

"Alright class settle down! We have a new student, treat him nicely and don't make fun of him!" Ms. Choksondik says. Immediately all of the females in the class wisper about the new boy in the class. Wondering how he looks like and if he was available in anyway shape or form. "You can come in!" Nervously you walk into the classroom messing with your hands and fixing your helmet. You walk in front of the classroom and see everyone's eyes on you. "Introduce yourself to the class please." You nod "umm hello! My name is (Y/n)! I'm very happy to be here! Heh" You say trying not to stutter. "Alright (Y/n) you'll sit next to..... Craig. Craig raise you hand." A boy with a blue jacket and blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top raises his hand before quickly flipping off the teacher as she turns around. You quickly take a set beside the blank faced boy. You shyly wave at him, he flips you off. You, not knowing what he did, only tilt your head in confusion. You shake your head and turn your head back to the teacher to listen to the lecture that the teacher was giving.

As time passes by the Bell rings signaling that it was lunch time. You get up and head to the cafeteria for lunch. Wash and Carolina made you lunch, so you quickly sit at an empty table and take out your lunch box that had the Reds and blues helmets in a rainbow like order on the box. Before you could even open the box you could hear someone laugh while pointing at your lunch box. It was cartmen. "Ha! Hahahahahahaha!!!! Gay!" He shouts "what?" You ask confused "this is my lunch box! And these are the helmets of my favorite people! They are the people who took care of me when they crash landed on chorus!......  _and I think that's what tucker called Simmons and grif once..._ " You say. "Wait what?" Eric stops immediately as you mentioned Chorus. "It's a planet that everyone forgot about but know everyone knows about since we help them survive and take down the UNSC! Wow, you guys don't know anything about the galaxy? At all?" You explain and ask. "Are you high?" He asks. "........what does that mean?" "Wait so your telling me that you and your family have traveled the galaxy!??" Kyle asked sitting next to you along with stan. "Yup! I first met them when they crash landed on the planet chorus as I was trying to survive there! After that we've been together ever since......... well except for church......" "Uh church?" "Oh he's like a brother and best friend.....or was..." You say looking down at one specific cobalt blue helmet on your box. "Uh... what happened to him?" Stan asks "well..... he made the ultimate sacrifice....... to help us win a battle that we won at the end because of him..... Welp! That's enough story time for right now! I'm hungry!" You say and open your box to eat your lunch. "Whoa...... deep dude..." 

* * *

The school day ended and you grab your things and start to head home. "Wait up (Y/n)!" You hear someone call out. Turning around you see kyle, stan, cartmen, and butters run/waddle towards you. "Hey guys! What's up?" "You wanna walk home with us?" Kyle asks "oh! Sure! I don't mind!" You say as you start to walk to your house. "Well are you guys coming?" "Yeah!" "Oh (Y/n)!" "Yeah stan?" "My parents might invite you and your family over for dinner. I'm just warning you" "Oh ok! I'm sure that it won't be bad!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT FOR THE RVB PART OF THE STORY!!  
> Ok so I don't know if I want to include tuckington, carwash, locus and wash, or tucker/wash/locus. But I really like carwash as a platonic ship so idk.....


End file.
